Play Ground Games and Later Daze
by numbertwopensyl
Summary: Little 9 year old Maura Isles is having problems with a play ground bully. Jane Rizzoli to the rescue.


__

Hey ya'll. This is my first story in forever. Love Rizzoli and Isles. This is kinda based off of the most recent episode. I don't like it, but whatever. There's not a lot of fanfiction here anyway so what choice do you have? I googled all these facts, btw. Hope you like! Sorry for whatever grammar/spelling mistakes and/or character mistakes. The show is still new and they don't give us much to go on.

* * *

"Mommy, did you know that slugs have four noses? And Sherlock Holmes never said 'Elementary, my dear Watson'? Did you know that the Earth weighs around 6,588,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons?"

"That's nice, Maura dear."

A dismissive pat on the head is all little nine year old Maura Isles received for her endless spouting of knowledge as her mother paced back and forth in the bedroom. Mary Isles and her husband Tom were getting ready for the Kaplan's party that afternoon, which was being held in the heart of Boston. Maura watched her from the edge of the bed, swinging her legs absently off the side.

"Who's gonna be watching me today, Mommy?"

"I hired Beatrice for this week, I believe, sweetie. She says she's planning on taking you to the park. Letting you meet other kids. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Maura made a face, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"But Mom, I don't want to go to the park! The other kids always take my books and throw them around!"

Mary finished putting her earring through the hole and stepped back to appraise herself in the mirror. Satisfied, she turned to her child and sat down on the bed next to her, stroking Maura's light hair.

"I know, baby. But Beatrice won't let it go. She just wants you to have a lot of friends. Try to play with them ok? Play nice. And try not to use so many big words. It confuses them."

Maura pouted but gave her mother a final nod. "Ok. I'll try."

Beaming, Mary lifted Maura from the bed, kissed her on the cheek and sent her downstairs to meet up with Beatrice.

_Later ..._

Ten year old Jane Rizzoli was momentarily distracted from the atomic wedgie she was giving her brother as she heard a small girl cry out;

"Let go of my book, you insipid Neanderthal!"

Dropping Frankie in the play ground dirt, she looked towards the source of the sound. There was Encyclopedia Isles again, jumping up and down while Derek "Big D" Fisher, a boy who'd been held back in fifth grade waay too many times, held a particularly thick book over her head, just out of reach. His friends, including Jane's nemesis Joey Grant all formed a circle around the pair, laughing at Maura's attempts to get it back.

"Why should I, nerd? Can't Mummy and Daddy just buy you a new one?"

Maura's face turned bright red at his remark and with a huff, she stopped jumping. Jane watched the girl close her eyes and calm herself, changing her demeanor slightly. When she spoke again, her voice had more of a friendly, if a little frightened tone.

"H-hey, d-did you know that human hair and fingernails continue to grow after death a-and every time you sneeze some of your brain cells die?"

_If that's true_, Jane thought humorously, leaning against the poles of the monkey bars as she watched the exchange, _than these guys must've sneezed enough for a life time. _

Derek started laughing again and tossed the book at Maura, who miraculously caught it. "Yo, nerd, I don't care!" was all he said before pushing the girl so forcefully she fell backwards, her butt kicking up dirt from the ground. Maura looked up at them all as they continued to stand over her and laugh, her big hazel eyes filling with tears as she noticed the rip in her bright blue dress. Her mommy was going to be so angry.

Jane Rizzoli was experiencing that same emotion while all those stupid, mean boys continued to laugh at the poor girl. As Maura's eyes began to fill up with tears, something broke inside Jane and she started toward the group with murder in her eyes.

Joey was the first one to notice Rolly-Pollie Rizzoli coming their way from across the playground like a freight train. His face as white as a sheet, he shouted "Guys, it's Rizzoli! Scatter!"

At the mention of Jane's name, terror struck the hearts of all four boys and they immediately all ran as fast as they could, most of them heading towards the safe haven of their homes. Even though she was a girl, Jane was the scariest one they'd ever met.

Jane slowed to a stop in front of Maura, still focused on the retreating backs of the boys. "Yeah you better run! Derek Fishface, I'm gonna sock you so freaking hard!" Jane shouted, shaking her fist in the air dramatically for good measure. Turning her attention back to Maura, she looked as the girl stood and frantically brushed off any remaining dirt from her book. Catching Jane's eye, Maura immediately looked down at her voluminous book again. "Thank you" she whispered.

Jane clapped her on the back, startling Maura slightly. "It's no problem. Those guys are jerks. They probably sneeze a lot."

Maura chuckled and smiled up brightly at the raven haired girl. Jane smiled back.

"Hey, would your nanny or whoever mind if you came to my house? It's just down the street and you look like you need some ice cream."

Looking back at the small, elderly woman who was supposed to be watching her doze off on the park bench, Maura shrugged.

"I guess she wouldn't mind. Hey did you know that one of the major ingredients in ice cream is air?"

"No freakin' way! I never knew that!"

-the end-


End file.
